ganggarrisonfandomcom-20200223-history
Control Point
Control Point ---- Control Point, or CP, is one of the four game modes in gang Garrison 2. The objective in Control Point is to capture all of the 'points' on a map. There are two types of Capture Point maps: Attack/Defense (abbreviated a/d cp) and Standard. Standard Each team starts with 2 points each (one point in 3 CP maps), with one unclaimed point in the center of the map. You must defend your Points from the opposing team, while capturing their's. These maps are usually symmetrical, giving no team an advantage. Middle points generally capture slowly, and points on the ends capture very quickly. To win, control all points on the map. Attack/Defense Matches will start with one team blocked from leaving the spawn area until the setup time is up. This team is known as the attacking team. The other team, defending team will not be blocked, allowing them to move freely and safely, until the setup time is out; Use this time to place Autoguns or find a good position on the map for yourself. These maps are always unsymmetrical, which makes them hard to balance. Many Attack/Defense maps have multiple stages. To reach further stages, RED must capture all points on the map. The first point on a map or stage captures slowly, and the second (or third, fourth, etc.) captures quickly, which lets Spies sneak behind the defensive team and capture the point alone if no one is monitoring it. This is called spycapping. Note: If you place a Setup Gate while creating a control point map in Garrison Builder, It will automatically make the map an Attack/Defend map/ To win as the attacking team, capture all points on every stage of the map. Capturing a Point To capture a point, you must have players on it. Each player counts as Y divided by X, where X is the Number of Players, and Y is the Base Speed of Capture (Or how long it takes with one person). The more players you have the less time it takes to capture a point*. Example: If the Base Speed of Capture is equal to 60 seconds, and you had a team of five on the Point; it would take about 12 seconds to capture the point. Although this is an example due to the fact that the real Base Speed of Capture is currently unknown. Note: Points that belong to a team, and were recently tried to capture and there is no longer opposing team members on the Point. The point will "Re-Cap" itself. * - The Runner class counts as two players. Built-In Control Point Maps There are currently 2 Control Point maps built into Gang Garrison for the Default Map Rotation. The game includes the following maps: CP_Egypt In a sandy desert out in Egypt, 2 rival companies try to control the land. Most classes have only one path through the map, making classes like Overweight not the best choice. by Tarzan CP _Dustbowl Red team must attack, while Blu must defend. The map has three stages and consists of 2 points to capture per stage. Once you've made it to the final point as red, have a few people hold off blu team while your team mates capture the point, since it takes a while. by Vaati Category:Game Modes